Mean Twilight
On-Screen Appearance DNA Mean Twilight will be summoned from a tree with a picture of Twilight and a strand of her hair Difference Unlike her good counterpart, She is slower and her jumps are heavy too. Her attacks are also faster. Special Attacks Neutral B - Anti-Magic Mean Twilight will toss away a book, Similar to Quesadilla Scare. But Twilight can press B again to use levitation to throw it around again. The book breaks after 5 throws. Side B - Shove Mean Twilight will start walking and rudely shove an opponent if he/she is too close to her. Up B - Dark Flight Does the same as Princess Twilight, But without the trail. Also She can glide if you hold down B. Down B - Lesson Zero Mean Twilight shows her crazy face, which stuns opponents for 10 seconds. Final Smash - Tree of Harmony's Punishment Mean Twilight will try to destroy the Tree of Harmony, But the tree will get angry and summon tentacles that drains the opponent's health and may K.O. him/her instantly. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Groans) KOSFX2: IMBICILE! Star KOSFX: YOU RUINED EVERYTHIIIIIING! Screen KOSFX: Gha! Taunts Up: Just follow my lead, Got it? Sd: F*ck you! Dn: (Does crazy eyes while twirling her hooves around her head) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Well maybe I'm better off without you!! Victory 2: Pack your things, You're going! Victory 3: (Stares off into space) Victory 4: (Against Queen Chrysalis) I'm sorry, your majesty! Victory 7: (Against her good counterpart) Long live the queen!... Lose/Clap: (Turned back to a log) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - Jumps up and screams *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Choke *Pummel - Slam against wall *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Stomp Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol MLP logo Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Same as PTS, But dull colored Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music * Moveset: Evil Twilight Sparkle's theme - My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic * K.O.s & Taunts: ??? Ending Music Lawl Food Pancakes Pawlette Swaps *Default (Appearance) *Rainbow Mane and Blue Body (A reference to Rainbow Dash) *Orange Body and Sky Blue Mane (A Reference to the 2nd Color of Alex from TRAG/Hard Edge) *Pink Mane and Pink Body (A Reference to Pinkie Pie) *Grey mane and Brown Body (A Reference to Discord) *Dull yellow body, brown mane and black eyes (A Reference to SpingeBill) *Dark Green Body and Black Mane (A Reference to Shadow Frankie Stein) *All green and oozy (A Reference to Toxic Rick) Trivia *Some of her moves come from regular Twilight Sparkle's moments that made her look like a jerk. *Her side taunt is a sentence mix Video Category:Playable Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Echo Fighters Category:Unknown Nationality Category:YouTube Poops Category:Extras Category:Video Movesets Category:Back from the Dead Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Alternate Versions Of Characters